1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of oil well maintenance and specifically to a means of cutting off a well whose productivity has come to an end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wells for the drilling of oil have a life. Once the life of the well is over, it is plugged with cement. These wells are formed of concentric circles that are plugged with cement when they are retired. When a well is plugged, it normally involves cutting off of the upper part of the casing string that is not fully cemented and pulling it out of the hole for salvage. Flammable gasses are emitted from these wells, even after their usefulness has expired. Prior art ways of cutting off wells have involved a large fire hazard, using hot torches to perform the task. The instant invention seeks to overcome this shortcoming and provide a safe, effective means for cutting off a well.